Arabian Prince
by MunecaRise
Summary: SoraxAladdin! lusty times in the desert sun gets pretty kinky! Sort of fantastical expectations, but it's all in good fun. obviously: yaoi, lemon, sex, interracial, chest!kink
1. Chapter 1 real Emotion

A/N: First "story" really. I have an original fiction going, and this is my first true fanfic. Playing too much Kingdom Hearts II in a summer equals perverted thoughts. Nuff said. This is basically a short one-shot/smut/general sexiness/fantasy/chest!kink between Aladdin and Sora *drools* It's supposed to be an alternate "ending" to Agrabah after a certain moment between the two… Tell me what you think! (Spoilers? Not really…)

"Sora... about your friend... You'll find him. Trust me."

Sora's eyes welled up at hearing Aladdin saying that. He missed Riku so incredibly, it still hurt to hear others sound so hopeful, so _cheerful_, while here he was, still searching year after year, and still no Riku. He was a little startled to feel the small pat Aladdin's sturdy hands on his shoulders.

He looked up to see Aladdin's face greeting Sora with deep brown eyes and a sympathetic closed smile to the side. Sora pouted and looked down, still feeling dejected, as Genie created fireworks that drew everyone else's attention away. Aladdin forcefully pulled Sora into his bare chest, resting his cheek on the top of Sora's spikes, and Sora made a small squeak as he began to cry. Everyone gazed towards the sunset sky.

***

_Sora remembered the way his heart pounded when he first met Aladdin. "Riku! Sora, focus on Riku!" he told himself over and over again. He couldn't believe how much he got caught up in Aladdin. Such a kind guy, with a deeply good heart. Sora could tell, having the purest of all anyway._

_It didn't help the situation that Aladdin was fucking GORGEOUS. A little more than a head taller than Sora, scantily clad in not-so-modest clothes that gave way to very revealing…aspects. How many times they had had to snap Sora out of one of his daydreams, drifting off on fantasies of Aladdin taking him away on one of his magic carpet rides, while on the ground he was luckily able to blame the heat, give one of his irresistible Sora smiles, and catch up with the gang. _

_Aladdin was also such a sweetheart to Sora, and had been from the moment they met with his charming smiles and boyish mannerisms until the times they had to say goodbye._

_***_

Sora opened his eyes, surprised at how wet his eyelashes had become. He had just been thinking about how hard it had been to just say goodbye the last time they were here. He thought they weren't going to see Aladdin for a long time, and now here he had to leave him again. He adjusted under Aladdin's comforting embrace as they just stood there while everyone left to enjoy the festivities. A small teardrop left his gigantic blue eyes and dropped to Aladdin's warm chest under Sora's cheek. Aladdin tensed at this wet feeling near his pecs, and tightened his body against Sora. Sora could almost feel Aladdin's face freeze and his heart speed up. Sora's eyes glanced at Aladdin's nipple peeking out from behind his purple vest as it became taut and perked against the warm now evening air and due to the recent sensation of liquid on dry skin. The nipple was perched at the perfect corner of Aladdin's right breast, and something else started stiffening inside Sora at such thoughts.

_Oh my god, I hope he doesn't notice. I can't believe this is happening! Way too embarrassing! I gotta get outta here_. But Sora's eyes were listening to something else, and were still fixated upon Aladdin's right nipple, his mouth twitched. If only he could just get one quick lick out there…_jeez Sora when'd you get so kinky? But I just wanna lick it, it's so beautiful and tight. Aladdin is so beautiful…_

Just as Sora started to feel the part of Aladdin that was against his stomach stiffen, his tongue was halfway out his mouth and droll was starting to go down to his chin, Aladdin giggled and relaxed his grip on Sora.

"Hey Sora, you diggin' these nips now?" he exclaimed with not an air of hesitance. Sora's eyes widened out of complete shock. "Wh-what did y-you just say?" This was impossible. "You heard me, you horny little slut" Aladdin winked, "this turn you on?" Just then, the nipple Sora was engaged with starting twitching in a "c'mon" sort of way. Sora felt a quick slap on his round ass cheeks before flushing immediately and back away. Aladdin just gave him a seductive grin and shook his tousled hair out of his face. His jet black hair with brown highlights fell in front of one of his eyes and gave him a mysterious air. He stepped closer…

"Oh my god, I am so sor-" he was cut off as Aladdin grabbed his hand and dragged him into his nearby hideout spot, complete with makeshift bed and view of the rest of Agrabah. Aladdin threw him against the wall and slammed both arms on either side of him, the light catching his prominent Arabian nose, full lips and sleek grown-out hair. His mouth was curled into one of those smiles people use when making fun of the other person.

"What the fuck were you thinking, huh Sora? Thought you wanted some of this? Some of thisss?" Aladdin tore off his vest and ran his hands roughly up his abs to his broad chest, Sora's favorite part, and apparently Aladdin's too. Aladdin smirked at Sora's continuous drool and immediate rubbing of himself. Aladdin slapped Sora across the face leaving a red mark.

"You like this, Sora? Huh? You like these?" With an angry look and a crash into Sora's body, Aladdin pinched and twisted his nipples extravagantly, than thrust his chest forward in Sora's face. "You want some? Go ahead, take it you little bitch." The young teen hesitated, not sure what to do. He was scared; Aladdin had never acted like this before towards him. Sora's tears started to slide down his cheeks again, and he closed his eyes and timidly licked the tip of Aladdin's nipple. He couldn't believe this was happening, and as the slightly salty tang of Aladdin's pure chesnut nip made him even harder, he slowly opened his now drowsy eyes upwards towards Aladdin.

This was one of the most erotic faces Sora had ever made. Aladdin forcefully captured Sora's mouth with his own, and forced his long tongue way to the back of Sora's throat, pounding his body hard against Sora's so that Sora was backed completely into the back of the wall. Sora started choking, and Aladdin kept going. Behind the tears, Sora loved the feeling nevertheless, and wished he could be taken advantage of like this more often by all the hot men that he seemed to encounter, bad or good, along his journey.

When Aladdin finally pulled back slowly, a ton of saliva dripped down Sora's chin, and a few strings of saliva remained connecting Aladdin's and Sora's sore lips. Sora's wet and shaking eyes stared at Aladdin, who was still enjoying the lasting sensation of taking in the deep part of Sora's mouth with at least some part of his body. Aladdin had some droll hanging of his jawbone, and his eyes were fluttering open slowly. He proceeded to give Sora a malicious grin that spoke through his eyes as well.

"Mmmmm Sora, it's about time we got nasty," he said slapping his hand against Sora's crotch. Sora winced, "Ah!…oh-…okay…Aladdin…." he sniffled.

"What part of me do you like the most Sora?" Aladdin started rubbing himself again.

"Well…I…I always admired your strong arms…and the way your pouch bounces up and down through your baggy pants when you run, and…" Sora's half-lidded eyes scanned over Aladdin's bared chest "…and especially these." Sora's hands reached out and rubbed Aladdin's breasts; he gave a small smile, starting to dig this whole thing. Aladdin arched his back in pleasure.

"I know babe, I've wanted you for so long too. Sorry, but I can't help but go a little more than a little rough on you now. The wait has just been too long for me to hold it in calmly." Sora smiled greedily, "Oh that's alright, I want you to go rough on me. It's high time someone gives me a good beating. I've been a naughty boy," Sora gave a wink and one of his smiles while pointing to his face cutely, and Aladdin slapped him across the face hard so that Sora tumbled onto Aladdin's bed.

Quickly falling through darkness, Sora unexpectedly did not hit Aladdin's makeshift bed, instead tumbling for a little while through pitch black, hearing Aladdin calling his name in a lusty voice, and seeing his face quickly above his, just as he hit something soft below him.

He looked around and was stunned at the luxurious beauty of what Sora recognized as Aladdin's room in the palace, which was now empty of its occupants. They were in on a gigantic bed of deep purple, black, and maroon, and Sora's arms and legs were tied with tight silky ribbons, legs apart, and arms together. The chains from his clothing remained scattered across his body, but the rest of his clothes were suddenly gone, save for his boxers.

"Hey baby, we needed a change of scenery." Aladdin appeared in front of the bed so Sora scooched up against a pillow so he could see. The room was very dark, and lit by candles randomly positioned around the bed.

"Nnnn" Sora moaned. "Shut up," Aladdin snapped and picked up the Wishing Lamp keyblade and slapped Sora's butt cheek from the side. "You're gonna listen to me now, and be my slave. You have no choice but to obey."

Aladdin climbed up on top of the bed and stood tall over Sora. Sora admired the dent Aladdin's cock made through his pants, despite how low they still slung. Aladdin pointed the keyblade at Sora's heart, and Sora immediately got more frightened. Was Aladdin going to take his heart now? After all this?

They keyblade shined, and a strange sticky liquid started to pour rapidly out the tip. Sora's body naturally braced itself, his own nipples become hard. He looked up to Aladdin, whose face was a mad, greedy sort of expression. Nevertheless, Aladdin's natural beauty was outstanding. He could feel his body changing.

He was now in a standing position with his arms spread really wide, legs apart, and against a wall in the same desert ruin in which he had just defeated Jafar. Sora looked down, and was surprised to find all of his slightly toned muscles that much more enunciated. There was a small shirt hanging from his shoulders exposing his shoulders and midrift. An Egyptian-style veil-headdress was fixed to his now more luscious locks. His half hard cock now growing in length under a silky loincloth fitted with gold fixtures. The latches on his only other piece of clothing started to tighten and dig into his hips, as Sora realized that all his curves had become more intense, and his ass was steadily growing rounder and more pronounced. Sora giggled to himself in that little boy voice he still had; he was kind of liking this feeling. It made him feel really sexy, and he was glad Aladdin had used the Keyblade with such great results. The sparkly liquid that poured out of the Keyblade's tip had given Sora a shinier, tanner glisten. Sora felt like a sensual queen of Agrabah.

Sora looked up, jewelry, bangles, and headdress clinking, to find the Arabian princely hunk enter from the side, now pointing the Wishing Lamp to himself, with similar results as the magic weapon ejaculated all over him, even more so than it had done to Sora. Sora's jaw dropped as he watched the results unfold.

A newly taller Aladdin stood strong and masculine before him. He was dressed head to toe in extravagant jewelry, similar to Sora, and it glistened off his dark, oiled-up complexion. His muscles, which were already much to speak of, were no completely toned off, chiseling through every part of his skin. With a gaping mouth on his hot face, Sora slowly scanned up the rest of Aladdin's body. Aladdin was in a loin cloth similar to Sora's, maroon, and much shorter, revealing some sort of undergarments below. His dick was bulging through the front alarmingly, having grown to be even larger than Sora's. The Arabian prince's fingertips ran slowly up the rest of his torso following Sora's eyes; over rock-hard abs on a thin waist, to the top of his giant arms, to…._Oh my god_ Sora thought. _I am so turned on right now…_

Below the tiny purple vest that had reappeared, now buttoned up, Aladdin's chest was now at least six inches outward from his chin, and almost as wide as Sora's arm span. His pec muscles were so big, so ample-looking, that they looked close to the size of large breasts. Sora's dick protested against its captor of a loincloth and the gold latches on the side protested as his ass decided to keep growing with the hornier he got. It seemed Aladdin's chest was the same, and as Sora looked into the face of his violent lover, now focusing on Sora while teasing his own nipples through the fabric, they both mutually understood that the magic of the Keyblade brought them together, and was now rewarding them with the utmost sexual experience.

"Mmm Sora…"Aladdin moaned as he removed his hands from the nipples that now poked hard through his shirt, "I want you so bad."

"Nnn I want y-you t-" Sora started. "Shut up! No one gave you permission to talk! Now, turn around let me see that sweet phat ass of yours."

Sora obeyed and started crying softly again. He flipped around, the tip of his dick painfully knocking against the insides of his thighs. He put both elbows on the cold stone wall, looked down, and thrust out his magnificent butt while arching his head back.

Aladdin's eyes took in happily the entire scene. Sora's beautiful little-boy body, a complete slave to his master. Sora wanted him bad, and Aladdin knew it. So Aladdin was going to make him pay for it. Hard.

With a quick slap on Sora's jiggly cheeks, Aladdin crouched behind Sora, his body spooning his own. He began whispering in Sora's ear "I want it bigger. You wanna see me? Well, you gotta make it bigger. I said bigger you stupid bitch. Let me feel your ass against me. I want more…"

"Ennhhhh..ugnngng…" Sora groaned. _This is so painful_, he thought through pouring tears, but his body kept on going for more. As his heavy cock slapped against the wall in front of him, Sora focused all his magic and energy into his posterior, rubbing against Aladdin's gargantuan penis. A pool of Sora's tears collected on the dusty stone floor, filling in the cracks on the floor. Sora watched them as Aladdin's groans filled his ears. _This is going to fucking hurt…_

Just then with a clash of metal, and a prepubescent scream from Sora, the golden latches on his loincloth snapped. It was like one of the many hentai scenes had watched growing up on his computer. One of the glorious pre-climaxes. Aladdin stood back in surprise, licking his lips. Before him was a beautiful scene: Sora's legs spread wide, eyes puffy and eyeing Aladdin hungrily, arms and elbows trapped before him against the wall. His slightly tan skin was smooth and skinny all over. The new prize, however, was what remained after Sora's loincloth burst in the most sensual way. Sora's ass, thrust into the warm desert air, bouncing slightly from the vibrations, almost as large as Aladdin's chest.

"Mmmm, now THIS," Aladdin said with a slap and a grin, eliciting a squeal from Sora, "is what I'm talking about! You sexy little slut. Come over here. Show daddy what you got. It's time you got off."

Sora straightened up and walked over to Aladdin, now only dressed in the headdress and the thin, too-small tank top. His bangles changed against each other as he strode seductively towards Aladdin. The front of Sora's loincloth was just caught on his massive dick, swaying steadily from side to side with each step. But Sora was now really lusty, and wanted to see more of the older man.

"Unnnnhhhh babyyyy…I wanna see your titties…show them to me…." Sora pouted. "You stupid bitch," retorted Aladdin. "You gotta work to get what you want around here." Just then, Aladdin's bulging arms pushed Sora violently down the floor. Sora winced as he landed on his knees with his legs spread about behind him and his ass to the ground. Its cheeks vibrated and cushioned the fall. Sora was beginning to like his new assets.

Sora quickly looked up innocently at the giant bulge now rubbing against his face. Aladdin made a growling noise while tightening his muscles, and with a grunt he ruptured his maroon loincloth right down the middle, and made a hole in the tight undies he was wearing underneath. Sora received a nice small bruise on his cheek from the firm-as-a-rock head of Aladdin's great shaft, now dangling before him, like a puppy wanting affection. It swayed back and forth from the momentum of breaking through cloth, and Aladdin was now panting. Before Sora knew what was happening, Aladdin had forced Sora forward onto the giant thumping mass.

Sora closed his eyes tight and opened his mouth. The walls of his cheeks were stretched beyond belief as Aladdin's gigantic cock stuffed itself into Sora's cavity. Sora made muffled cries at the pain, and Aladdin just laughed as he pushed the back of Sora's head farther and farther to the base of his cock where his muff bristled against Sora's nose. Sora choked. Aladdin groaned in pleasure. He pulled on Sora's brown overgrown locks, sliding the poor boy off of the organ. Sora could feel the cock sliding out of his deep throat, the soft veins squishing past his tongue, and eventually resting so that the purple part was right by his inner lips. Sora screamed like a 6 year old boy.

"You fucking bitch, do your work," was all Aladdin had to say. Sora went back to doing just that, slowly getting used to the size of Aladdin's cock and losing his gag reflex along the way. As he stared up slowly into Aladdin's greedy face, the tears came back, and Sora did not know how long this was going to go on for…

[to be continued]

A/N: Wow XD I definitely came like fourteen times while writing that, so it took me friggin forever to finish. I finally decided to make it (at least) two parts. I have some more ideas, but I just can't be bothered to put them into words right now. I guess they'll just have to remain in my fantasies for now XD

Flames are just okay I guess. But I would like reviews/reactions. I understand this is not a masterpiece of literature, but my first fanfic so just curious haha XD holla if there are any actual guys out there . I'll try to make part two as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2 Butterfly

After what seemed like hours, Sora's eyes had finally dried up, and his hole was whining to get spread as far as his throat had become. Aladdin's head was tilted back, Adam's apple jutting into the air erect as his penis. Sora gave one last sip to the purple ring around Aladdin's shaft and pulled back, saliva connecting his lips to the hole on the tip. He looked up as Aladdin looked down finally.

Aladdin picked Sora up and sat him on the base of his shaft, sturdy enough to keep Sora aloft, while Sora's dick squished against Aladdin's chest and his ass sloshed around Aladdin's penis. Sora was so close to losing his virginity, he didn't understand why Aladdin would not just fucking destroy him already. As Sora opened his mouth in pain and pleasure, Aladdin thrust his mouth on top of his. Sora started moaning uncontrollably, his pitch getting higher and whinier every time, till he began whining like a little girl. Aladdin kept squeezing and massaging his ass, and Sora moved down to work on Aladdin's pecs. Aladdin was leaning back against the wall behind before, so he now ran forward and jammed Sora's back onto the wall opposite them, crushing his dick into the wall and up against the top of Sora's ass crack.

"Ahhhh! Fuck Aladdin, that fucking hurt…" Sora panted through gasps, "just fucking fuck me already!"

Aladdin grinned, "shut the fuck up you little cunt. I'll do the talking around here." And with that, he gave Sora a nice slap across the face, turning Sora's cheeks even redder than they already had been.

"Nnghh! Aliiii…that..that hurt..ahh" Sora was now being bounced up and down as Aladdin swung his massive rod into the air and Sora flew up, almost hitting his head on the ceiling, then back squishing on the soft veins. So much abuse to be had! "It's Prince Ali to you bitch! Mmm…yeah…that's it….get ready Sora…"

Before Sora knew what Aladdin meant, the most unimaginable pain ever was seething from his hole. Aladdin had given one last thrust, but instead of lowering his dick, he aimed it just right, and Sora plopped right down onto the tip, his hole already wet ass-cum. Sora's head flew back, eyes wide open, screaming at the top of his lungs. The pain was unbelievable as his rectal lining stretched farther than he thought possible. Aladdin leaned back screaming in pleasure; he could feel the head of his dick pressing against Sora's sensitive prostate. With all the extensive foreplay, one thrust was all it took.

Wishing Lamp's magic began to take hold again as the sand on the floor rose in tiny beads of light and surrounded Sora and Aladdin. Sora was completely lost in blank thought, white pain, stars of the desert in the purple backdrop of the sky as they were now flying higher, higher into the clouds. Sora's eyes were forced closed in the staggering wind, and then it stopped. He flew a little off of Aladdin's rod and with a squish landed painfully back to the bottom of the shaft. Silence. Simultaneous gasps. A brief moment of nothingness, and then an explosion. Sora could barely distinguish through half-lidded eyes and a wave of white, milky liquid Aladdin's perfect face screaming in pleasure. Sora also felt the biggest relief of his life. His ass poured of cum from Aladdin's throbbing dick, while his own spurted out an incredible amount. The carpet was drenched and Sora slipped from Aladdin onto his back as Aladdin did the same. Then Sora's cum fell from shooting so high into the air, blinding Sora's eyes in an instant as he got it deep in his scalp down to his toes.

Aladdin sat up after a few minutes of regaining their normal heartbeats, the cold desert air in this stratosphere starting to get to him. He slipped and slid his way across the carpet to Sora and flopped on top of him, slipping as their white-tinged bodies struggled to keep contact and warmth. "Baby, I don't think I will ever be able to do anything else for the rest of my life. You are my Arabian prince, okay? Forever." Sora gulped, still mindless and numb more than anything. He nodded a little and held Aladdin close to his middle, the sound of semen squishing between and under them. He turned his head to the side as Aladdin closed his eyes and fell asleep. He gazed at the surplus cum, sweet like nectar, every drop, as it dripped off the edge of the carpet, swirling through the clouds and crystallizing before it pelted the sand below. He fell asleep shortly thereafter.

"Wh-what…?" Sora lazily blinked a few times before stirring at the touch. His face felt nice, squished against something very fluffy and comfortable. He craned his neck and noticed the marble floor expanding across a great hall. Then something uncomfortable below his back…

"Ow! What…Aladdin! No more!" Aladdin grinned, kneeling next to the red suede chaise Sora was laying on, his hand rubbing along Sora's still gynormous ass, finally starting to shrink back to its original size. Aladdin had a bowl of golden powdery liquid next to him on a small table, and was going back to it now and then for more coverage of Sora's poor raped body.

"Engh…what is that Aliiii?" Sora put on his cutesy voice again, getting butterflies in his stomach when Aladdin turned and flashed him that cocky, know-it-all grin.

"Just a remedy for last night, baby," Aladdin leant forward and kissed Sora quietly on the forehead. "Wishing Lamp made it this morning; I can only assume that's what it's for. I bet you'll still be incredibly sore for the next couple weeks."

Sora's confused little face turned into a frown at this thought. "A couple weeks! But…"

"What? Wanted to do it again so fast? Hehehe," Aladdin laughed at the presupposition, "horny little thing you are Sor."

"Well…" Sora blushed, "I…I don't know. Does this mean I'll be cooped up here for all this time?"

"Cooped up? You kidding? You're living in my fucking palace, bitch. Eat it up." Aladdin winked and Sora felt a little better. "Here, drink this." He handed Sora an ornate chalice of the palace.

"Mmm milk, I am so thirsty, thanks," Sora hungrily took the cup and chugged it, some of it dripping down over his cheeks and neck. "Mmmmm! What's in this milk, Ali? It's so good! I've never tasted anything so delicious!"

"Last night."

"Oh my god…" Sora looked in slight shock at the glass and at all the rest that had slipped down to his chest, staining the blanket covering up the rest of this body. "Oh man…well…I guess…no wonder it tasted so good…" a half-smile grew upon his face, and something else started to stir and grow as well at the thought. Sora was only interested in rest now though, the rest of his body exhausted, so he leaned forward and stuck his tongue into Aladdin's warm and wet mouth. Aladdin pulled him down so they landed on the marble floor, tangled in each other's arms, naked bodies, and silky sheets.

When they retreated to Aladdin's bed for the entire day (A/N: LAWL), Aladdin showed Sora a letter. In very classical cursive was a handwritten note addressed to Prince Ali, asking for a meeting in a different land. The signature was written in a different alphabet, and Sora had no idea who wrote it, but he DID get a good idea about what the messenger wanted.

"A booty call? No way Aladdin." Sora threw the letter to the side and crossed his arms, feeling cold and somewhat hurt.

"Come on, Sor, you're coming too. This isn't an option."

"What?! Ugh," Sora's body protested the mental strain, "who is it anyway? I can't read it. Do you have any idea?"

Aladdin shrugged and grinned back at his new prince, "it's all Greek to me."

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the views and comment(s) and wanting a second chapter! As long as I'm horny, don't worry, cuz this story will keep on cumming (lol). I wanted to move on, so this just kind of wrapped everything in a quicker way. If you feel let down, it's alright! The greater scenes are to come! PWP for life!_


	3. Chapter 3 Can We Go Back

_A/N: Hey guys! I actually got such an amazing response from someone last time. Apparently some people have been really embarrassed to actually review, and I guess I can see why. I suppose I am pretty open to writing this kind of stuff, more so than other people would dare on this site at least D_

_It's kind of funny. What started out as being bored during a very uneventful summer semester has turned into quite the adventure of my libido. Well, I am a guy, so it's got to go somewhere! We'll see where this chapter goes, I have some devious plans. I think that it could develop into a several chapter story if I'm lucky/have enough time. I really wanted to post this on , but something happened during the upload that made it way too complicated. Any suggestions? I just feel that this might be better received over there._

Sora awoke with sun and sand in his eyes. His spine felt really uncomfortable, and as he cracked open his dry eyes he realized he was seeing furry legs traipsing across sand. A wind blew and the sand flew in his face, but he realized he had been covered well in desert robes. He looked around and maneuvered himself on top of the camel he had been lying on. Aladdin's sweaty back was to him, legs straddling, even provocatively, the animal they were riding. _Wh-when did this happen_, he thought as he yawned.

"Ngh..Ali..." he tapped Aladdin on the shoulder and put his chin on his shoulder, "what's going on? Where are we?"

"Awww you're awake. We're crossing the desert silly, on our way."

"Wait, what? Why...ohhh...is this from that letter? How far away exactly does this person live?"

"Just across this one desert, then one sea, and we'll be there shortly." He looked over his muscular shoulder. He had not shaven in a while, and Sora got butterflies in his stomach from how much of a man it made him look like. He turned to look back at all the dunes they had crossed, camels' footprints dotting a single path back to Agrabah.

Aladdin had dressed him in some gorgeous palace wear, with flowy, baggy silk pnts, the ones Aladdin used to wear in his early days as a prince. Jasmine had since been gone with the sultan to a distant land, hence Aladdin's capability at doing whatever his whim asked. Sora loved the power. Aladdin was his prince now, not Jasmine's. never again. And He was his dear Ali's prince as well. Sora's recently expanding chest had also been growing, and Aladdin had his normal get-up tailored into an Arabian style. Although Sora had a hunch about where they were going, he picked a more standard travelling fair. His now longer hair brushing against his soldiers and flowing in the desert whipping wind. something was still a little uncomfortable getting used to mounting this camel, and he felt his third leg gently rub side to side against his left leg.

He twisted around and held Ali around his exposed midrift, not-so-accidentally brushing his genitalia against Ali's butt. Ali smirked but paid no mind..._soon enough you little whore...we'll reach Greece._

Sora fell asleep for most of the rest of the trip. He cold barely even remember camping out underneath their camel, besides perhaps spooning with Aladdin. He was giving Sora a lot of foreplay, but vowed to save up on their boyjuice until they reached whoever it was that wanted them so badly.

One of the nights, a piercing light shone through the desert night, and Sora was vaguely reminded of the Gummi Ship. _shit, that must be Donald and Goffy coming back to try and fine me,,,, I did leave in kind of an abrupt fleet, but I need this so badly. It's been so long since I've been touched like this. _"And no one does it like you baby..." he said aout loud, not originally meaning to. Aladdin quirked an eyebrow back at him. He also looked up into the light, and noticed whom he recognized as an old friend flying astride a white winged stallion, down through the beam of light to meet them.

Sora quickly got up in disbelief and stared wide-eyed at the new appearance before them. None other than Hercules, the demigod himself, dismounted and threw his also longer-than-Sora-remembered locks to the side. He smiled like a true Greek god, _and hunk,_ Sora thought. Herc was purely beaming, and held his arms up in welcome to Sora and Aladdin.

"Welcome, my comrades, to Asia Minor. I could not bare it any longer to wait, so I decided to come pick up you lovely nymphs myself!" Pegasus neighed in jealousy but was ignored by all.

Sora rushed forward practically in tears, so happy to see his good friend once again. "I KNEW it! I knew it was you Herc!" he sniffled, half-laughing. "You horny bastard! Just looking for a good fuck from Aladdin? Is that was this is about?" Sora made his irresistible pout, only to be smacked hard by Hercules' armored kilt, with something a little more forceful hiding behind it.

"Ahh!" Sora screamed as he was shoved into the sand below him, a bruise now on his flushed cheeks. He felt two heavy bodies pounce on him, struggling, yet successfully, to make out with his sweet virgin mouth at the same time. Sora choked and gasped like a girl with two strong muscles from two very strong men both licking his tiny cavern. Herc pulled away, saliva all over his face, "you stupid motherfucking bitch! Why the fuck do you think I had Ali drag you along?" Sora blushed at the considerate thought, but moreso at Herc's use of Aladdin's petname...it definitely made him hard.

"Fuck Sora, for a hot little bitch you're pretty stupid sometimes." Herc got up, mildly irritated and walked back to Pegasus, while Aladdin chuckled. Sora shot him a glare, rather hurt that Hercules seemed to be just as rough-talking tough guy as his baby. Apparently Sora's penis liked the brutal attention though, and he was struggling to find his balance getting up, ever since his dick had not retreated to its original smallish size. _Damn that wishing lamp...or maybe bless it...urgh! I can't decide!_ He grumbled to himself as he trudged over, grabbing his canvas sack of jewelry and other goods for the trip. He grudged past a still giggling Ali, who was already finished transferring all his items to Peguasus from the camel.

Aladdin would give make-out pecks with Hercules every time they passed each other. This made Sora incredibly jealous. He just pouted and sat on the rump of Pegasus, his dick flopping lazily against Pegusus, who seemed to get excited from the idea. Sora on the other hand, was thoroughly unamused as they rapidly took to the clouds.

From the moment they landed at one of Hercules' magnificent palace getaways in Troy, Sora knew this was going to be...quite the experience. Hercules' maids had all been replaced by brawny Greek lads, scantily glad, who giggled and gossiped as Sora dismounted, bangles chinking together as he walked carefully behind Hercules and Aladdin. He could tell the two older men were swagging as they walked, dicks probably swollen from the ride alone. They headed past the throng of fanboys, some of whom were already grasping their rods through their loincloths.

_Damn, this is going to be one hot fucking stay_..._Greece is such a sexy place. _ Sora smiled at his own silly thoughts, lust already getting the better of him.

Their things tossed aside, Hercules and Aladdin were already kneeling on a gigantic bed in one of the bedrooms, making out messily, biting each other's lips, hands at their sides, and pants getting wet. Sora dropped his bags out of shock and stared at the blossoming beauty before him. Sweat dripped from his brow, soaking up in his headband, as Sora fumbled with his pants. Releasing himself from all but his jewelry, headband, belly-dancing top, and thong, he swished over and slid under the now topless lovers. He began licking their sacs like ice cream, enjoying the exotic flavors.

"Mmmmmm" he heard them moan in unison at this added sensation. Sora's face was starting to get wet from their leaking precum and saliva dripping from their session upstairs. He was at first able to fit two balls into his mouth at once, but Aladdin and Herc pulled away (saliva connecting their parted and bruised lips of course), as they checked what their whore was up to. Herc dug his sac onto the back of Sora's tongue, making his eyes widen as Aladdin pushed his darker ones on top of Herc's, using his hands to stuff them into Sora's mouth.

"MMMMFFF! Arghhhh!" Sora gagged, trying to squirm free, but the clever men had already pinned his sunkissed biceps in between their respective ass cheeks, preventing Sora from making any escape. They continued to press down, thrusting their slippery testicles across Sora's mouth and throat. As they slowly began to kiss again, still in motion, their balls became more engorged. More enormous with every kiss, lick, passionate glance. Thankfully for Sora, they enlarging testicles popped out of his mouth one by one, unable to be contained in the adolescent's oral cavity any longer.

_All this abuse...*sob*...I wish I were stronger, stronger...I wanna do this back to them...make th-them f-feel what I have to go through..._

"You guys...?" Sora managed to choke out, "c-could...do you think we...we could..." He was abruptly lifted up, a little bit more gently this time, and propped against the mountain of pillows behind him. Only now did Sora notice the boys peeking in through the curtains, their cocks also peeking through at the show. Sora gulped as Aladdin and Hercules, balls full of something Sora was not sure, rotated around on top of their gnads, twisting to fall forward, faces at Sora's own cock, peeking just through the top of his thong. The following sensation of both their luscious tongues sliding up the shaft, his own balls popping out, was enough to make the _old _Sora cum right there. But he had learned alot just from being with Aladdin, or perhaps it was all this aphrodisiac magic around him, the heightened sexual not-so-tension, and testosterone in the atmosphere that kept him stable. He closed his eyes and only opened when Hercules and Aladdin would reach the top of his dick simultaneously, making out with each other over the head.

Three dicks began to grow in that room, every sexual performance or action only enlarging another sexual organ. Sora closed his eyes for a brief respite in this position, while Aladdin jabbed his ass full of Wishing Lamp, almost all the way to the hilt. _Oh my god..._


End file.
